


Reply to this comment

by Krey9J



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Cameos of my friends, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Credit to the prompt and moodboard on tumblr, Fanfiction, I'm sorry friends I hope you guys are ok with this, Linking my friends, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Still deciding if Hannibal is a cannibal, Still deciding if Will is mentally illed at some point, Tags are nonsense cuz fic is nonsense, Well I can develop it but not now, crossover in a way, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J
Summary: PLEASE READ THE IDEA FIRST ON TUMBLRBecause moodboard is detailed and inspirational, kudos to @lgbt-and-fandom-moodboardsThe Idea on Tumblr is pretty much the summary: Will and Hannibal are fic writersHEADS UP: Krey9J and Time71091are different persons, we are sharing my (Krey9J's) account.





	1. ✅

“Missing a dog but this is going great.”

Hannibal logged in his page to a very unusual comment in the inbox. Dull. Rude, somehow. Definitely not the kind of feedback he usually received from his readers.

Hannibal Lecter, M.D, a renown psychiatrist working from his own office, a respectable intellectual in his circle, had a pastime no one would have guessed. Writing, but not just any writing.

Every evening in his office, after had he consulted his last patient, he didn't head home right away. Seated in his chair, he pulled out the mobile tablet from his desk drawer, placed it straight up and stable on the desk and started using. He loved to read the news, he always caught up with information, making sure to never be out of touch of his surroundings. Sometimes, when he came across a cooking recipe whose title sounded fairly intriguing, he rolled his eyes as he read through the boring ingredients prep and over-simplified instructions. Mediocre. How can anyone eat that, let alone advertise it on their food blog for people to follow? Had the art of cooking lost its romance, when everything the audiences wanted these days was quick, non-fussed and seemingly lacking in nutrition, the so-called home-cooked dishes and meals. Everytime he read anything such, he looked forward to hosting dinners and parties at his home even more. Those, as he remarked, were when real cuisine was cooked and served to the proper eaters.

When he was done with the browsing and surfing, he opened a new tab and typed the address into the search bar: _Archive of our own_ , the website’s banner in red and its background plain white informed he had reached the right location. Calling it AO3 for short, he proceeded to the login box, entering his username and password. The page redirected to a user’s pseud called “ChesapeakeShipper”. Under this pen name, he was one of the proud writers contributing to the internet library of fanfictions.

A brief look into the ChesapeakeShipper’s today’s dashboard: he had around 10 works submitted, with most of them original works - he didn't really partake in any fandom, and 30+ unread messages in his inbox. Over half of the messages were for his latest story, freshly published just a day ago, two chapters at once, based-off the spirit of a character from the movie _King Arthur_ , 2004 version.

Hannibal had taken a liking towards Tristan, a mysterious, feral knight, commander of the hawk. Tristan’s fuzzy look was completely opposite to his composed and solid presence, as though he was balancing between man and beast. Fascinating, Hannibal would love to discover more about him, what the lacking movie didn't do.

The ChesapeakeShipper gained his reputation from presenting original, refreshing ideas tackling the classics, the sophisticated subjects with brilliance and persuasion. Probably why he took after the name of an urban myth, the Chesapeake Ripper - he also slayed the subjects in poetic manners, with added intricacies and breathtaking aesthetics. Spilling lyrical blood rather than physical one, he drew in as much attention as the Ripper did.

However, unlike the Ripper, the Shipper slashed with romance.

The most popular work from him was _Chrysalis: A Love Story_. Categorized in Classical Mythology, the multi-talented piece of literature and poetry featured the aching love between one of the most iconic duos in Greek’s mythology - the mutual relationship between Achilles and Patroclus. The piece explicitly adored the pair's intimacy, their dynamic portrayed with burning passion and intensity. The result was the readers swept up their feet and melted over, paying thousands of hits, nearly thousand of kudos as well as hundreds of comments complimenting his work and applauding the writer himself.

 

> _Honeybalsimago on  Chrysalis: A Love Story_
> 
> _« You're a sorcerer! I'm all over your beautiful writing, such striking imageries and symbolisms. Squeeee!!! »_

 

Hannibal didn't know exactly what “Squee” mean but he knew it meant good. The magic in his writing was, of course, undeniable.

 

> _broken_fanbal on  Chrysalis: A Love Story_
> 
> _« I love it so much! »_

 

Very straightforward and genuine, sometimes, validation was something as simple.

 

> _melm@c on  Chrysalis: A Love Story_
> 
> _« It is too early here to say more than I’m confused by how all these sorrowful descriptions excites my heart. »_

 

The reader seemed unable to decide between feeling delighted or depressed about the story. Accurate. He was pleased to accept either and all.

Those were a few examples of the feedbacks he received, most of them very lovely. Hannibal clearly stated in the end notes he didn't actually reply to comments, but it surely didn't stop them from offering him their admiration and respect. To show his appreciation towards his fans, he knew he should, he left them a standard “Thank you” also in the notes.

For his latest story, _Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory_ , the feedbacks were as consistent as ever. The readers would embark on Tristan’s journey of overcoming and becoming an honorable knight, sort of a prequel to the movie. The first two chapters had been so provoking that his inbox was flooded with with remarks and wonderings.

 

> _Fizoomono on  Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory_
> 
> _« You had me hooked on Tristan even more now! Your description of his younger self is so cute but fierce *_*. But he’s so lonely I'm sad *heart*. I can't wait for more :) »_

 

> _pastelgothshielder on  Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory_
> 
> _« What I like most about this is Tristan’s ability to express himself in silence. He was stuck, but he’ll figure something out, I'm sure! »_

 

Hannibal smiled at them, his faithful reader consuming and following his story with enthusiasm and adoration. He was painting a picture of Tristan in his younger time, not exactly his childhood, more about his mentality and self-development through life.

...  
_Blazing_  
_The red horizon_  
_Blinking off my lashes_  
_These drops_  
…  
_To open his story, Tristan was a boy with cloudy eyes, his feet bare, his face dirtied from smudging the tears all over his unkempt face. He was sitting under a tree and watching the red horizon. The chills that came with the wind signaled winter approaching, scratched his cheeks bright red._

_Tristan picked up a dried stick at the foot of the tree, it must have fallen down from the tree and was quite long. He broke it into halves and held one in front of his eyes. Squinting one and widening the other, he was aiming. One the count of three, he threw the piece forward._

_The stick pierced the air in a curved path for five seconds before it landed and rolled on the wet grass bed. Tristan curled his fingers around the other half of the stick and knocked it down to the soil next to him._

_It didn't reach._

_The stick he threw couldn't reach the horizon burning his gaze._

_This wasn't the first time he tried, yet Tristan had never been able to reach the sight in front of him._

_He curled his fingers into the soil and clenched his teeth._

_Never could him._  
...

Young Tristan, looking forward to seeing himself going places but being in a state of powerlessness and suppression. Angsty from the start, how Hannibal chose to impress for this specific piece. Naturally, readers would get excited seeing the struggle within the character, the chaos he brought, therefore, pushing it forthright would be a wise tactic. His plan was to try maintaining the tone laid out and putting in twists as well as surprises in upcoming parts, so his work would flow unstoppable from start to end. 

 

> _arcadian_bae on  Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory_
> 
> _« I have a feeling this is going to be very powerful, I love how you still keep Tristan mysterious even when a lot more of him now revealed. AAAAAAHH! HYPING! »_

 

The huge amount of receptions gained from the first two chapters suggested his direction was going right.

Almost right.

If not for one wacky comment.

 

> _IsCannibaeInLoveWithMe on  Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory_
> 
> _« Missing a dog but this is going great. »_

 

Hannibal kneaded the person’s statement in his head. What did they mean by “a dog”? Hannibal didn't mention Tristan to be interested in any pet, or animal, and the hawk, his companion in the future, hadn't been introduced yet. How come this person even come up with the idea of any dog? Could it be some sort of metaphor? But metaphors required context and there were no context associated to dogs in his chapters.

It was peculiar, simply put. 

Hannibal clicked the Reply button.

 

★★★★★✩✩✩✩✩

 

Will laid down a cup of coffee and turned on his laptop. Everyone had their dinner, his seven dogs and himself. He took a warm shower, which helped him relax his muscles after an exhausting day.

Will Graham, teaching forensics classes at Quantico the FBI Academy, working double as a consultant for the Behavioural Science unit, was trying his best to not bring work home but that week he had to. He pulled the papers and images from a folder and observed them gingerly. He frowned, some files seemed to be missing.

He picked up his phone and texted Beverly Katz.

“The folder you gave me, did you include everything?”

He sipped some coffee as he hit the send button. Then, he put the things down to the table and directed his attention to the laptop. Opening his hard disk’s folder, he clicked on several documents needing development.

The phone on the table beeped, Bev had returned his message.

“I'm sorry, Will, I'm keeping some images and the papers that go along. Jack told me to give you the file asap but I haven't done with some of them yet. You’ll have the rest tomorrow!! :)”

Will sighed reading the message. There wasn't enough data for this, it’d have to wait. He replied “OK” and went back to the computer screen. He opened one browser window for research and started working.

After three hours straight of committed concentration, Will gave himself a break. He didn't refill his coffee anymore, it was late already and he needed that sleep later. He got up from his seat, grabbed the emptied coffee cup and headed into the kitchen. First, he rinsed the cup quickly under the faucet, the drops of coffee drained down the sink. Next, he grabbed a carton of orange juice as he opened the fridge, and poured into the same cup. He felt hungry, but he wasn't in the mood to snack. Two cups of orange juice, then a trip to the bathroom, he was back to his laptop.

Will leaned back comfortably in his seat. On another window, he opened his emails, seeing there was a few of them unread. He went through the emails and replied to each of them briefly. His Primary mailbox was all checked.

He glanced to the other mailboxes right next to the Primary one, noticed something new was there. The Promotions, as always, had been piling up to hundreds, most of them are random advertisements. Only in the Socials came two new mails from an online service he subscribed to.

He clicked on the one below, first come - first served.

 

**  
_From: **Archive of Our Own**_  
_Subject: **[AO3] Reply to your comment on Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory**_  
_to me_  
_5 hours ago_

_ChesapeakeShipper replied to your comment on  Dawn of Tristan: The Soil, The Hawk and The Heart to Blood and Glory:_

_You wrote:_  


> _« Missing a dog but this is going great. »_

_ChesapeakeShipper responded:_  


> _« I’d like you to check if your comment was for the right work, it seems quite out of place. Spam-like, even. If that isn't the case, I beg your pardon? »_

_Reply to this comment_  
_Go to the thread starting from this comment_  
_Go to the thread to which this comment belongs_  
_Read all comments on this work_  
**

 

Will cocked his right eyebrow. The writer, whom seemingly never responded to any comment before, replied to his comment on their new work.

A reply with an attitude, he thought.

The writer sounded cocky, they were disapproving of his comment. He’d be honest and admit he didn't expect the comment to make an impression at all, so he was a little too blunt with it. Still, he wondered if it was the late hour or the over-workload, or both, that he was sorta pissed off by this confrontation he was given.

The writer dismissed all of his comment when it was an actual compliment, except for the first half. They could've ask him what he meant were they puzzled by it, but they chose to assume it was nothing right away. The supply at the end sounded a pity rather than any curiosity to understand.

If there were ten levels of Will’s grumpy face, the one he was wearing would easily be an eight.

Will clicked on _Reply to this comment_ , which redirected him to his AO3 page immediately, without logging-in as he previously had the browser remembered the action. The dialogue box neatly presented itself under the person’s remark, waiting for him to type in his response.

He took a breath and began typing.

_« I admit I was blunt and I'm sorry for that, but my reply wasn't a non-sense. Anyway, as you said, it doesn't worth any consideration, I need not to explain it. Thanks for replying. »_

That, was posted as a response. Will didn't care if the writer found him an idiot. He proceeded to check on the other message, whose existence notified by the second email sent to him, now that he was on the site already.

 

> _BegunToBlur on  Chrysalis_
> 
> _« I love you adding backstory with the puppy! And little Galahad is so a cutie, I'm looking forward to see his wild curls bounce on the ice!! »_

 

A new comment for his latest story, published four days ago. This was the third one he got. His grumpy face faded replaced with a slight smile on his thin lips.

As busy as Will was, he enjoyed writing as an occasional hobby, much less frequently than he did with fishing. Going out and listened to the quiet of the stream was certainly his favorite thing, but sometimes, lying on his bed with a cup of coffee plus his laptop was as relaxing.

Will was writing a story featuring one of his favorite movie characters, Galahad from _King Arthur_ , 2004, in a setting he didn't know he’d be so fond of.

Three weeks prior, he was bored and tried watching something online, anything, he was looking at the names and synopses of shows from a list claiming they were amazing. One of them got him intrigued for it being highly regarded:

_Yuri On Ice_

The rest was history, he binged on the show in three days.

Then, a week later, he was writing a smashed-up story, featuring Galahad in place of Yuri Katsuki, the protagonist of the show. His setting was pre-Yuri On Ice, imagining the soul of little Galahad and how he came to embrace the ice rink.

…  
_“Hey little boy, why are you in the bush?”_

_Galahad eyed the little dog hiding in a bush in the backyard of his home. Hearing a whimpering sound of an animal, he came out bare-headed, his brown curls dampered from the light shower signaling the merry start of summer._

_The dog, later would he learn was a Poodle, seemed to be a stray: frightened, weak and starving. Galahad looked at him with curious, bright blue eyes and whispered to him softly._

_But the dog stayed still, he was tired but alerted. He didn't come out while Galahad couldn't reach it further. Galahad thought he knew what to do._

_He ran back to the house and retrieved a sausage from the fridge. He tore the wrap and bit it into halves with his teeth. He crouched down a distance from the dog, holding one half in front of his eyes, he was aiming._

_The sausage flew three seconds in a curved path in the air and landed on the ground under the bush, near the dog. It rolled until the dog pulled himself up and ate the piece of sausage._

_Galahad curled his fingers around the other half and handed it forward._

_It reached._

_The piece of sausage reached the dog and now had he came out, he was sniffing his way to the rest of it._

_This was the first time Galahad tried to lure out a dog and he succeeded, the dog was then in front of him._

_He fed the sausage to the little dog with one hand and curled his fingers of the other one into his dirtied but beautiful-colored fur._

_He was glad he could._  
...

A simple, heart-warming opening part for his story and he intended to keep it that way. After all, this was a story about a boy growing, let him grow with a big-heart. This kind of cute, nice writing didn't draw in many audiences, reasonably, the readers craved something dramatic. However, Will couldn't care less about popularity, he had a few feedbacks and they sounded good.

 

> _FrostedLee on  Chrysalis_
> 
> _« MY HEART!!! I love King Arthur, I love Yuri On Ice, I think this is an incredible crossover! Galahad bb and puppy make me melt!! »_

 

> _FryingPancake on  Chrysalis_
> 
> _« AAAAAHHHH!! HOW dAre Y ou!! You should've tagged Fluff! I see so much hope in Galahad and I adore the dog (what is his name please??). Thanks for writing this. »_

Will giggled briefly to these comments, they were stinking cute to read. He replied to the readers, telling them their questions would be revealed later on and subtly thanked them for enjoying his work.

Having another new, positive comment, he didn't feel so bad anymore. He had a few readers who agreed with him on the dog. Jobs were getting in his way, or he’d writing right now.

Will decided to do his work a bit more, before shutting down after it was long-past midnight.

 

✩✩✩✩✩★★★★★

 

Hannibal was feeling hungry.

He pulled out meat from his freezer. This particular cut might grossed out some people.

Brain, from a pig.

Hannibal sharpened his best knife and slammed its blade down to the cutting board. The brain being chopped finely under his consistent arm and wrist movements. He was making it into pâté.

Following a recipe unique to himself, he served a plate of pâté and crunchy baguette slides, with a side dish and an exquisite vintage bottle of Merlot.

He lifted the glass of wine to his nostrils and appreciated its stunning scent before taking a sip. It was smooth. How it should be.

He then picked up a knife to spread the pâté on his bread. Before biting into the piece, he skirted a thought:

_I am eating your brain out._

Hannibal chewed on the food, its savory flavor rolled on his sensitive tongue. This brain tasted tasty.

_Much tastier than that of the rude one on AO3._

_« Bitter. »_

Responded Hannibal to them replying to his reply to their initial comment on his current work.

The ChesapeakeShipper was feeding on his hunger to conceal his temper for the new interaction from another user, namely IsCannibaeInLoveWithMe.

_ Reply to this comment, #Hannigram, #Tristhad _


	2. May I present...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, thank you for being the cameos, I hope you don't mind!! Check the list of cameos below! I link AO3 names and your urls (tell me to alter/erase them if anything's wrong).

### List of cameos in chronological order:

[Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago) as Honeybalsimago _ ([Tumblr](https://avidreadr2004.tumblr.com/))

 

[broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634199/chapters/19800781) as broken_fanbal _ ([Tumblr](https://brokenfannibal.tumblr.com/))

 

[melmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/pseuds/melmac) as melm@c _ ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/melythemac))

 

[Fizumono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizumono/pseuds/fizumono) as Fizoomono _ ([Tumblr](https://fizumono.tumblr.com/)), ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/fizumono))

 

[pastelgothshellder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothshellder/pseuds/pastelgothshellder) as pastelgothshielder _ ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/cqlle))

 

[arcadian_fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_fae/pseuds/arcadian_fae) as arcadian_bae _ ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/Deeker))

 

[BeginToBlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/pseuds/BeginToBlur) as BegunToBlur _ ([+AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/pseuds/DrHannibalLecterMD)), ([Tumblr](http://active-imagination.tumblr.com/))

 

[FrostyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee) as FrostedLee _ ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)), ([Tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/))

 

[FlyingPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPancake/pseuds/FlyingPancake) as FryingPancake _ (BECUZ LINK DOESN'T WORK @hunter-and-star-chaser on Tumblr) (CHECK HER ARTS THEY AMAZING)

**Author's Note:**

> THank you for reading this crack!!
> 
> Make sure to check the link infos!!
> 
> Make sure to check back to [Tumblr's moodboard](https://lgbt-and-fandom-moodboards.tumblr.com/post/168928935271/hannigram-fanfiction-writers-au-moodboard-for).
> 
> I don't know if I would develop it more, anyone does please tag me x"""DDDD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Reply to this comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339093) by [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal)




End file.
